


Sugar Coated

by Sasassy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week 2015, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Daisuga Week 2015, including Day One Sleepwalking and Day Three Insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years of friendship and a year of dating, Daichi had thought he knew everything about Suga that there was to know for him. But all the sleepovers and stolen nights during their first year of university couldn’t have prepared him for the surprise moving in together had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I had this in my drafts for a month and just forgot about it.

 

After four years of friendship and a year of dating, Daichi had thought he knew everything about Suga that there was to know for him.

 

But all the sleepovers and stolen nights during their first year of university couldn’t have prepared him for the surprise moving in together had in store for him.

 

It was still dark outside when he woke from deep slumber to a cold gust of air hitting his bare back. Daichi frowned and shivered, trying to curl away from the breeze and closer to the warmth his subconscious knew should be there. But the other half of the bed was empty and Daichi snapped awake in an instant.

 

”Suga?” he asked blearily and rubbed the sleepy haze from his eyes to get a look at the room. The door was opened just a crack but there was no light seeping through. Suga always turned on the light in the living room when he had to use the bathroom at night. He was clumsy when half asleep and they were still too new in this apartment for him to know his way around in the dark. So it was out of sorts that Suga wasn’t here and the light was still turned off.

 

Daichi wasn’t worried, but he still crawled out of bed to search for his boyfriend. Maybe Suga couldn’t sleep or he’d had a nightmare. Daichi could stay up with him then.

 

His naked feet padded across the hardwood floor quietly, his toes tingling at the cold. They would have to turn on the heating soon, winter was steadily coming closer and Suga had a bad habit of forgetting to put on his slippers. It wouldn’t do for him to get sick just because he was scatterbrained.

When he reached the door he pushed it open just a bit, just enough to fit through. If Suga really had a nightmare, Daichi didn’t want to spook him even further by just barging into a dark room like an idiot. Suga wasn’t anywhere to be seen in the living room, though. His gaze went to the bathroom door next and his brows furrowed as he saw no light seeping through at the bottom of the door as it always would. Still, he walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside quietly, still without any trace of his boyfriend.

 

Daichi was determined not to get worried but he couldn’t help it any longer. There was just the kitchen left and he could see through the almost translucent material of the sliding door that there was no light either. And there was no one in there, as he pulled the door away and flicked the light on. His heart started hammering in his chest, adrenaline flooding his body as he turned around and scanned the flat again. He checked all the windows, the front door and the windows again, just to be sure, but they were all soundly closed and locked.

 

”Suga!” he called and he could hear the edge of panic setting in himself. ”Suga, where are you?”

He didn’t care that it was way past three am and his neighbours could probably hear him. He wouldn’t even care if they called the police on him. They could come for all he cared, they could help him search for his missing boyfriend.

 

Panting with stress he ran back to the bedroom and scanned it too, for good measure, even though he knew Suga couldn’t be here.

”Suga, come on!” he shouted in frustration and barely kept himself from kicking the wall.

 

”Daichi?”

 

Daichi whipped around at the small sound and searched the room, but he still couldn’t see anything. It was definitely Suga’s voice, though, that he was sure of.

 

”Where are you?” he asked again and got ready to follow the sound of his voice if Suga wasn’t going to reveal himself.

 

He didn’t have to, though. Just a second later the door of their closet opened and there he was, sitting on the floor of it, blinking blearily into the sharp light of the bedroom.

 

”Why am I in the closet?” Suga asked and rubbed his eyes. His speech was slurred and he looked confused. Just the way he always did when he was suddenly woken up from a deep and heavy sleep.

 

Daichi was kneeling in front of his boyfriend within a heartbeat, hands reaching out to touch and simultaneously search him for anything amiss.

”I don’t know,” he mumbled as he examined the pale face in front of him. ”Don’t you remember why you went in there?”

 

”No?” Suga offered but he sounded unsure. ”The last thing I remember is going to bed tonight.”

 

Content with the unscathed state of Suga, Daichi sat down heavily right there on the floor and looked at the other man.

”Are you a sleepwalker?” he finally asked after a few moments of them just sitting there and looking at each other.

 

Suga shrugged, non-committal.

”I used to sleepwalk when I was a kid. My parents always complained that I walked down the stairs and ripped frames from the wall without noticing.” He chuckled quietly. ”But I always ended up in my bed again.”

 

”And it just stopped?”

 

”Maybe. It happened once or twice during training camps. Sleeping in foreign houses seems to trigger it.”

 

”Suga,” Daichi said sternly and looked around their room.

 

”Oh,” Suga breathed and laughed. ”I guess that qualifies for a foreign house. It’s been just a week after all.”

 

Daichi smiled at that, still amazed by the fact that they finally had their own little apartment, no matter how small or cramped it was. It was theirs.

”Yeah, but it’s a good foreign, right?”

 

Suga scoffed and shook his head.

”Don’t get all sappy on me, Daichi. I’m too tired for this shit.”

 

Laughing, Daichi got up and held out his hand to help Suga up as well.

”Come on, let’s get back to bed. We still have a few hours.”

 

Suga let himself be pulled up and tucked into bed before Daichi crawled in as well and wrapped himself around him.

”But what if sleepwalk again?”

 

Daichi smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

”Then I gotta hold you down so you won’t be able to,” he said and wrapped his legs snugly around Suga’s.

 

Suga grinned and melted into the hug, wrapping his own arms around Daichi’s waist.

”I think I could get used to that,” he hummed as he already drifted off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that was my first try at writing Daisuga. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (There's one more prompt fill to come in the next few days.)


	2. Day Three: Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Suga didn’t care too much about the fact that Kageyama, a first year, was their regular setter while he, a third year, was benched. 
> 
> But usually wasn’t today.

Usually, Suga didn’t care too much about the fact that Kageyama, a first year, was their regular setter while he, a third year, was benched. Usually, he knew that he was still a decent player who his teammates could rely on to toss them their balls just like they needed them to score for their team. Usually, the knowledge spurred him on, motivated him to work harder, train more and think deeper about strategies and ways to improve on a team-level.

 

 

But usually wasn’t today.

 

It was hard to feel confident about his own abilities when someone younger was already better than him, integrated more and seamlessly into their team, a team he had been on for three years now and suddenly they were heading to bigger tournaments. Thanks to Kageyama and his tosses that enabled all of them to do something great.

 

”You need to stop this.”

Daichi’s voice was stern as he sat down next to Suga in the grass. Suga spared him a quick glance before he went back to staring up at the sky. He could only see the moon, the stars were outshined by the lights of Tokyo.

 

”Stop what?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what Daichi meant.

 

”You know exactly what I’m saying,” was the only answer he got and he gave a clipped nod. He stretched his arms to his side, palms flat on the ground and felt the still warm earth and grass on every inch of bare skin that peeked out from his shirt and shorts. The grass tickled the sensitive patch of skin at the back of his knees.

 

It felt good, lying there and feeling his body grounded to the earth while the moon shone brightly onto him, bathing everything in milky silver light, softening the edge of the silhouettes surrounding him.

 

It didn’t soften his self-doubts.

 

Suga raked his fingers through the grass, combing through it like he would through hair. He wanted to talk to Daichi, but he already knew what the other would tell him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear that tonight. But he still inhaled deeply, steeling himself to speak out loud what he most of the times didn’t even dare think to himself.

”Even when he’s messing up he is still a better setter than I am on good days.”

 

Daichi heaved an exasperated sigh and dropped onto his back right next to Suga. His hands came up to cross underneath his head and prop it up.

”You can be such an idiot sometimes,” he said and shook his head disapprovingly.

 

”Thanks, that’s really helping my mood,” Suga complained quietly and went to get up but a hand around his wrist held him back.

 

”Lie down again.”

Daichi’s voice was a whisper, fleeting like the wind as it drifted up to Suga’s ear. And although he was grumpy and really wanted to leave, he complied and resumed his earlier spot.

 

He couldn’t stretch his right arm like before because Daichi had taken up that space so instead he rested it on his own belly, feeling his breathing beneath his palm and the coolness from his perpetually cold hands seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt.

 

Suga waited for Daichi to break out into one of his motivational captain speeches, but he didn’t talk. He kept quiet, staring at the sky like Suga had done before and left him wondering why he had to stay for that.

 

After waiting for several minutes, Suga stopped hoping for the uplifting words he had expected to come and went back to gazing at the sky.

 

”You see the moon?” Daichi asked all of a sudden.

 

Suga snorted. ”Of course I do. It’s the only thing we can see.”

 

”Maybe tonight. But it changes and some nights we can’t see it at all. But it’s always there, balancing our climate, keeping the seas in motion.”

Daichi looked at Suga, his dark eyes soft yet insistent.

 

”Are you saying I’m the moon?” Suga asked, mouth agape with incredulity. Daichi smiled and rolled over onto his side, facing him and draped his arm over Suga’s waist, tugging him closer in the process.

 

”You’re always there, even if you can’t be seen, pulling the strings of our team, holding us together. And even if the brightest stars are hidden by some smog, you are still there, bright and constant.”

 

Suga felt himself blush at the compliment and the burning gaze directed at him and him only.

”Daichi ...” he said quietly, rolling onto his side as well so he could look the other boy in the eyes. ”That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

Daichi snickered and leaned forward to peck Suga’s forehead before he spoke again.

”Did it work?”

 

Suga closed his eyes and explored what he felt right now. He could feel the warm earth cooling down now, the soft breeze blowing over his skin and raising gooseflesh, but still warm enough to stay out here for another hour or two. He could also feel the warm breath fanning his face, the heavy weight of Daichi’s arm slung over his side and the strong presence of his warm palm resting comfortably against the small of his back. But most importantly, he felt the butterflies Daichi had set off in his stomach spreading throughout his limbs, making him feel light-headed, like he was floating.

 

The nagging feeling of not being good enough had disappeared.

 

”It did,” he breathed.

 

”Good.” Another peck, to the tip of his nose this time. ”I don’t like seeing you put yourself down for no reason.”

 

Suga giggled and moved in closer, cuddling up his boyfriend’s broad chest and letting himself be engulfed by the familiar warmth.

”You’re really sappy today,” he mouthed against the soft fabric of Daichi’s shirt. ”What’s brought that on?”

 

He could feel Daichi shrug, and the humming exhale he always did when he thought about something.

”I don’t know,” he mused quietly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Suga. ”Maybe it’s the beauty of the moon that woke my inner poet.”

 

Suga couldn’t help but pinch his boyfriend’s side at that, both soon laughing gleefully while they rolled around the grass in a faux struggle, bathed in moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, my meager contribuation to Daisuga Week. I hope you liked it! I did enjoy writing them.


End file.
